Ya no estamos solos
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Una búsqueda y un encuentro que marca el principio de una relación eterna. Alice/Jasper.


**Ya no estamos solos.**

Me busca, él está buscando una compañera y yo soy la perfecta. Paso mi mano por el cristal de la cafetería y sonrió fugazmente, ahí puedo observar como finge estar distraído, como intenta pasar desapercibido como un humano más, pero se que él me siente y me alegro por ese echo.

La lluvia cae a borbotones, pero a mi esta sensación no me afecta. Solo puedo mantener los ojos bien clavados en su rostro y sé que nace en mi interior un sentimiento más poderoso. Si ya me había gustado en una de mis visiones, ahora sé que me he enamorado de él, por que es perfecto para mi como yo soy la indicada para él. Imitando un gesto humano, apoyo mi frente en el cristal y sigo contemplándolo fijamente con devoción.

Estoy cansada de estar sola, de vagar por un mundo en la más completa soledad, quiero a alguien a quién amar y sentirme amada, quiero a alguien que me haga sentir la persona más feliz del mundo y sé que él busca lo mismo, puedo ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento de una vida pasada y aunque me gustaría saber que ha padecido, sé que el tiempo será mi aliado y me contará sus más oscuros dolores.

Me alejo del cristal y nuevamente esbozo una agradable sonrisa, tengo que dejar de pensar y actuar según lo que yo quiero hacer, por que mi decisión está tomada y sé que será gratificante y no volverá a haber nada de amargura en mi interior. Solo amor y felicidad.

Comienzo a caminar con la soltura y delicadeza que siempre me ha caracterizado, sonrió con más entusiasmo al saber que mis pasos se van acortando y que mi punto de encuentro está más próximo que de costumbre. Puedo aspirar el aroma de la vida que rodea a todos estos humanos y aunque no son ninguna tentación para mí, en estos momentos lo único que tengo en la cabeza es conocerlo personalmente y sentirme la vampiro más feliz de este mundo tan débil.

Respiro y aspiro, vuelvo a respirar y luego a soltar ese aire, y aunque es un movimiento inútil para alguien como yo, siento la necesidad de realizarlo. Apoyo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y ejecuto la acción que me lleva hasta él. Por unos momentos, veo como desvía ligeramente su mirada sobre mi y aunque eso me llena de satisfacción, también veo la soledad reflejada en esos ojos tan maravillosos. Veo dolor y muerte, sufrimiento y amargura y sobretodo el mismo sentimiento que llevo arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo.

_La maldita soledad._

Siento como mi corazón se resquebraja al verlo y aunque no es un sentimiento de compasión, es bastante doloroso. Inclino mi rostro hacía un lado y le devuelvo el gesto, sonrió y mis ojos estaban clavados fijamente sobre él. No quiero perderlo ahora que lo he encontrado.

¿Sabes por qué?, por que me he enamorado de ti desde el primer instante en que he averiguado que nuestro destino es estar juntos y vivir en paz. Te quiero mi vampiro desconocido y sé que tu también sentirás lo mismo que yo, por que sencillamente estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Avanzo hacía la barra de la cafetería y me detengo justo enfrente tuya, puedo ver algo de sorpresa en tu mirada y eso hace que mi ilusión se vaya haciendo más placentera. Él me busca y yo lo busco, ¿para qué seguir con este juego?.

- Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote - le dije con dulzura.

Por unos momentos su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa por mi respuesta, pero a los segundos volvió a adoptar una apariencia fría.

- Creo que te equivocas - me contestó cordialmente.

- No - le volví a soltar con más cariño - eres tú lo que estaba buscando, al igual que tú estabas buscándome a mi.

Di dos pasos hacía atrás y le tendí la mano, le invité en silencio a que se uniera a mi para toda la eternidad. Sentí como su mirada me traspasaba completamente y como intentaba buscar una respuesta a esta insólita invitación, lo vi dudar e incluso sentí como algo extraño comenzaba a rebuscar en mis emociones, pero sinceramente eso no me importaba. Lo único que quería era a él, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?.

Le sonreí con complicidad y al final, conseguí que mi corazón saltara de alegría. Noté su mano sobre la mía y puedo asegurar que fue la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi vida, su piel contra la mía, era la mejor de todas las maravillas del mundo y ahora que lo había sentido no quería que está sensación se alejará de mi.

Es el momento de empezar nuestra vida en común. _¿VERDAD?._

**FIN**

Es una historia cortita, pero me apetecía hacerla. Sinceramente es la primera vez que hago una historia con Alice/Jasper como protagonistas y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Antetodo muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia.

Un saludo.


End file.
